


Comfort in the Chaos

by taketorasaurus



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Pillow Fight, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28182345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taketorasaurus/pseuds/taketorasaurus
Summary: for haikyuu secret santa 2020! ( for @jollychoki on twitter, from @taketorasaurus )( sorry its not quite 2k :< )
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 9
Kudos: 39
Collections: Haikyuu Secret Santa 2020





	Comfort in the Chaos

**Author's Note:**

> for haikyuu secret santa 2020! ( for @jollychoki on twitter, from @taketorasaurus )
> 
> ( sorry its not quite 2k :< )

Sugawara flopped onto the sofa beside his fiance, groaning as he did so. Out of instinct Oikawa gripped hard onto the blanket laid over his lap, but somehow it still ended up leaving his legs uncovered, the cool air enveloping them in its place. Gentle hands wrapped around his arm, followed by the gentle beating of a chest thumping against him. A weight fell onto his shoulder and strands of grey hair tickled at his ear, causing an involuntary smile to tug at his mouth.

‘I’d just gotten warm…’ he said with a fake tone of sadness lingering in the syllables. His head seemed to move out of its own free will, slowly laying down onto the soft greyness resting on his shoulder. One of Sugawara’s hands slid down Oikawa’s arm, leaving a trail of light warmth in its wake. His fingers slipped between the setter’s, who, in turn, folded his down too. 

Sugawara’s voice rang tenderly, almost at a whisper. ‘Well.. did you have to deal with 20 five-year-olds for 7 hours?’ The fingers remaining on his partner’s arm drummed lightly against his skin, something he did frequently when they sat like this - a quirk which always reminded Oikawa why he loves him so much. 

Oikawa’s head tilted slightly, just enough to press a delicate kiss to the top of Sugawara’s head. ‘I didn’t, but I do deal with one five-year-old every second of my life.’ 

This statement caused Sugawara’s head to rise quickly, the light taps on his fiance’s arm turning into a playful slap. ‘At least I don’t buy crappy cereal just because it has a toy inside like somebody I know,’ he shot back with furrowed brows, a pseudo expression of irritation. The facade only lasted a few seconds before both began to laugh. The sound faded soon, and silence lingered in the gap still left from Sugawara’s pull away. Oikawa’s thumb ran gently over the back of his partner’s hand which was still attached to his, his eyes holding onto the other’s.

‘I love you.’

‘That’s gross.’

‘Fine, I won’t make you your hot chocolate then.’ Oikawa folded his arms as he said this, dramatically turning his head and breaking the eye contact. His eyes flickered to Sugawara every few seconds, trying to see his reaction without him noticing (and failing). The corners of the teacher’s mouth turned down into a frown, his eyes growing wide in a pleading expression. His hands clasped together as he began to make quiet whimpering sounds. The setter usually gave in to this - he just looked so cute - but this time he was determined not to lose.

‘It’s not going to work, Koushi,’ he said, still not turning his head back to face him. ‘Not this time.’ At this, Sugawara dropped his hands and hardened his face, turning completely monotone. Oikawa’s head drifted towards him a little, curious as to what he was going to try now.

‘Hey… you know I have a really hot firefighter on speed dial, right?’ is what he finally uttered, a smirk playing on his face now. His hand slipped under the blanket and reappeared holding his phone, waving it in front of him.

Oikawa was looking straight at him now. ‘Oh, you wouldn’t dare,’ he responded, trying to sound cocky, when in fact his voice wavered and reflected the doubt he really felt - Sugawara would definitely dare.

At his reply, Sugawara’s thumb tapped in his passcode, slowly and teasingly.

‘Koushi-’

His eyes flicked up from the screen for a second, before flying back down. The contacts opened up.

‘If you dare press that button-’

A dial tone filled the air, an old photo of Sugawara and Daichi displayed on the screen.

‘OKAY- fine. I’ll make it,’ Oikawa snapped, jumping up suddenly from the sofa and holding his hands out towards his partner. ‘Just hang it up.’

Just as the start of a ‘hello?’ leaves the speaker, Sugawara hung up the phone, throwing a smug look at the man who was scowling above him. He shuffled around so he was leaning against the arm of the sofa and lifted up his legs to take up the other’s seat as well. ‘I’m waiting,’ he said.

The brunette rolled his eyes dramatically before stomping out of the room towards the kitchen, grumbling something under his breath, before returning a few minutes later with a mug towering with cream. ‘Your majesty,’ he said before placing the mug down on a coaster and folding down into an exaggerated bow, drawing a giggle from his fiance. 

Knowing it was futile to attempt to move Sugawara’s legs now, Oikawa lowered himself to sit on the ground, his back against the side of the sofa. He felt a finger twirl through his hair, sending a wave of drowsiness over him. He dropped his head back to rest on his partner’s thigh as a hand moved to cup his face, the fingertips rough from playing ukulele to his class. The thumb moves slowly back and forth across his cheek, the light friction causing his heart to beat ever so slightly faster. He lifts his own hand and locks  
their fingers again, lightly pulling the smaller one to his mouth with which he presses a gentle kiss to the back of it. 

The serenity of their silence was cut through by a sudden piercing alarm that filled the whole apartment. Sugawara clamped his hands over his ears and shot a look at the other man that held both confusion and annoyance. Oikawa shot up from where he was sitting and sped through back into the kitchen, his fluffy socks muffling his heavy steps. From where he sat, Sugawara could hear the sound of a tea towel flapping in the air join in with the blaring smoke alarm, which made him stifle a laugh at imagining what his fiance looked like right now. 

After a couple of minutes of heavy sighing and groaning, Oikawa made his way back to the sofa and flopped down, not seeming to care that he sat on a pair of shins. He wore a pout on his face, and his hair seemed remarkably ruffled for someone who had been at home all day.

‘Ow- you know my legs are there don’t you?’ Sugawara said as he sat down, earning no response. ‘What even happened?’ 

Oikawa through his head back onto the back of the sofa as he let out another groan which more than matched the length and volume of the previous ones. His hair flopped onto his face but he made no attempt to move it. ‘I wanted to make you mapo tofu…’ he grumbled, his voice laced with frustration which dragged out a laugh from Sugawara. The brunette shot a confused look at him. 

‘Sorry-’ he blurted out between fits of laughter. ‘How did you manage to burn it THAT badly? It’s not that difficult of a reci-’ His words were cut short by the impact of a cushion hitting his face from the other side of the sofa. When he peeked around it he saw Oikawa’s face contorted into a scowl. ‘Hey! Now that was just unnecessary,’ Sugawara said, his words growing more strained as he put his effort into throwing the pillow back at his partner, striking him square in the face. The fabric flopped off him, revealing a screwed up face, the corners of his mouth turned slightly up into a vague smile. 

‘Was that a declaration of war?’ he said with a smirk, his eyes flicking to look at Sugawara. His mouth, too, had become uneven. He unsheathed a cushion he’d been hiding over the edge of the sofa and tossed it at Oikawa, who lifted his arm in front of his face, causing the cushion to make impact with it with a flat fwoosh noise. In turn, he flung it back at his partner, who made an attempt to block it, but ultimately ended up knocking it right onto the coffee table.

Knocking off the hot chocolate. 

‘Oh fuck!’ The grey-haired man made an attempt to move, but his legs felt heavy. Panic struck him, until he glanced over and realised Oikawa was still sitting on him. The look of pure displeasure that was shot at Oikawa made him fly up from the sofa and move to get paper towels from the kitchen. ‘Hurry up!’ 

Oikawa shuffled hurriedly back to the living room and they began dabbing at the carpet. ‘That’s definitely going to stain…’ he whispered with sorrow woven into his syllables. Sugawara shot him a look at said you don’t say? as he continued dabbing the fabric.

‘Maybe you shouldn’t have picked white carpets then, hmm?’ He replied mockingly, which made Oikawa frown even more. 

‘Hey! You always said you wanted white that’s why I picked this one!’ he half-shouted with furrowed eyebrows and a scowl on his face, which drew a snigger from Sugawara.

\--

Eventually, they’d nestled back up on the sofa, the brown stain on the carpet hastily covered with a spare bath mat. This time it was Oikawa’s turn to cling to his fiance like a monkey, one arm wrapped around his and one flung over his lap. Sugawara hovered his fingers across Oikawa’s arm, leaving slight goosebumps in their wake. He was about to press a kiss to the other’s head when he felt a deep rumble in his stomach. ‘Hey so… what are we doing for dinner, since you nearly burnt the house down?’ 

The question earned him a jab on the leg and a tough stare. Silence sat between them for a little while as he pondered the question. He couldn’t bring himself to attempt to cook something again.

‘Mmm… wanna order yakisoba?’

‘Okay.’


End file.
